


Phantom Beneath the Moonlight

by douxii



Series: nikimayo blurbs [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Slow Dancing, bc niki wouldve been in two shuffle units if they did, i didn't give them a name cuz im lazy, i guess, niki and mayoi are in a shuffle unit together, obviously, oh slight canon divergence because atoz doesn't exist, or proofread, prompt from otp prompt generator, shuffle unit includes: niki mayoi wataru hiyori and arashi btw, they dance under the moonlight in a practice room that's literally it, they r in love!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxii/pseuds/douxii
Summary: Niki and Mayoi dance in the moonlight.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Shiina Niki
Series: nikimayo blurbs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145882
Kudos: 7





	Phantom Beneath the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> title is derived from beast beneath the moonlight in 'the moon over the mountain, and more' by nakajima atsushi mwah

When Niki and Mayoi learned that they were sorted into a shuffle unit together, they were ecstatic to say the least. Mayoi had slight anxieties about the possibility of being too controlling in their practices, but upon learning that Wataru and Hiyori would also be in the unit, he was no longer worried, knowing the both of them could be far more controlling than himself.

However, they knew keeping their relationship not necessarily a secret but more on the downlow would prove to become increasingly difficult while working in a unit together with people that aren’t their unit mates,  _ especially  _ Arashi.

Fortunately enough, they’re seen in public together (well, Mayoi is only ever seen in public with Niki, aside from ALKALOID promotions) enough for people to know that they are at least somewhat close. This works in their favor when they request to use the practice room their shuffle unit is occupying past daytime hours. Not that they were going to do anything sketchy anyway, it’s just fortunate that it didn’t have to look that way at all (except to Rinne, who responded to Niki’s message that he’d be home later than usual with a bunch of smirking emojis; Niki had half a heart not to block his number immediately).

They rehearse what they had been going over with the rest of the unit together, Mayoi aiding Niki a little bit and giving him tips and advice he’s accumulated over years of watching students in the idol course.

This carries on over a few hours, small chat breaks sprinkled in, and they don’t notice how late it’s gotten. During one of their breaks, Niki checks his phone for notifications before seeing the time.

“Oh, it’s late!” Niki leans forwards from the wall they sat themselves against, craning his neck to look outside the fairly large window above them. And sure enough the sky is pitch black, no stars, a full moon the only natural light source.

They both stand up and start to pack up their stuff. The lights are turned off and they’re chatting about something random as they walk out the door when Mayoi realizes he’s left his phone.

“Oh, I forgot something, sorry~. I’ll be right back,” Mayoi sets down his bag before heading inside.

Niki responds with a simple okay and types a quick text message to Rinne saying he’s on his way home (and that he better find somewhere else to stay ASAP so Mayoi can stay at his place more often without the gambler snooping around and teasing the poor boy). When Niki sends the message and peers back into the room, he gasps.

The moonlight filters in through the window, cascading upon Mayoi, making him glow in what Niki’s eyes is an ethereal light. His hair, now in a messy bun to avoid having it stick to his neck during practice, is a royal purple in harsh contrast with his skin, pale from the lack of sunlight (Niki decides moonlight suits him much better, anyway).

Niki’s feet start to move on their own, dragging him closer to the source of his mesmerization. Mayoi doesn’t seem to notice his footsteps, startled when two arms wrap themselves around his waist, a face pressed against his back.

Mayoi turns around to face Niki and the latter is stunned.

_ He’s gorgeous. _

From the shadows the moonlight casts on him to the slight gap between his lips, Niki just can’t help himself.

Using the hands planted on Mayoi’s waist, he turns them, directs them around the room in a slow dance. There’s no music, but they don’t need any when they’re dancing a dance they both know all too well yet don’t know at all.

Mayoi follows along in a bit of a daze; he can’t look away from the boy in front of him.

Their movement comes to stop after a few moments pass. They stare into each other’s eyes, both spellbound to each other.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> one of my sappier fics for sure.. sobs i love them
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ALKALO1D)


End file.
